Twister in Tulsa
by SoulBeat
Summary: It's Ponyboy's first twister! How will this turn out?


**Hey, it's me again, SoulBeat! Thanks for your reviews on **_**Sodapop's Tutor! **_**I never knew it'd get reviewed so fast, so thank you! Anyways, I have my second fanfic right here, and I hope you enjoy! **

I'm bawling now. And I can't stop. Why? Because glass is everywhere. Shelves and dressers are knocked over. The windows and doors are wide open (or broken) to let surges of wind enter my house. And the worst thing is…

I don't know where my brothers are.

The siren blares loudly all across Tulsa, but my cries are probably the loudest. I don't know what to do. I'm under my bed, sobbing my eyes out, and I could…

No. No, no, no!

Damnit! Where is Darry and Soda?

Soda was out earlier at some party with Steve and Evie, and he should've been here before this hell like wind got here!

Darry was out getting groceries (since Two-bit basically ate all of our food today), and he's been gone for an hour! The thought of them being… I can't even finish my sentence, damnit! They've got to be alive; they have to!

I try to calm my breathing and I start to fantasize that everything is okay. I picture myself at the kitchen table with Darry and Soda, while eating some of Soda's blue eggs. I fantasize the gang being there as well; Two-bit, Steve, and even Johnny and Dally. Two-bit cracks a lame joke that none of us get, but for some reason we laugh. After the eggs, we have some chocolate cake. It's on the tip of my fork, and before I devour the sweet pastry, thunder crackles through the air. Snapped out of my wonderful dreamland, I start to cry once again, but harder. I can hear the wind get louder and louder. I close my eyes, and maybe even forever.

I just want this to all be over.

"Ponyboy!"

I open my eyes in shock. That voice. Was that really-

"Pony!"

Another voice. They are both very familiar. My brothers are alive! I smile a small smile, and call out to them. "Darry! Soda!"

I surprisingly hear footsteps stomp into the hallway, since it's already loud as it is.

"Where are you?" Darry's voice erupts throughout the hallway.

"In mine and Soda's room!" I exclaim, trying to not let my voice break from my marathon of sobbing.

Darry and Soda bolt down the hallway and swing open the bedroom door.

I hastily crawl from out under the bed, and run up to the two, not caring if they were drenched to the bone.

They embrace me so tight I feel like I might go limp. But I don't care; they're alive, and that's all that matters right now… and our lives.

Darry grabs a hold of my arm and literally drags me out of the room, while Sodapop pulls the mattress in one pull off our bed and follows behind with it. We rush down the hallway trying to avoid the swarm of glass and wood littering the wind, though we still get a few wounds. We finally reach the bathroom, and Darry pulls me inside, and Soda pushes the mattress inside.

"This should be a good place for shelter. There are no windows, so it means no more glass," Darry explains.

Soda goes back and closes the bathroom door. "Ponyboy, get in the tub."

I don't know why he wanted me to get in the tub, but I don't argue. I jump in as quickly as I can with Soda doing the same.

Darry also steps into the tub and pulls the mattress over us. The tub is of course crowded, but I don't care.

I feel comforted by having Soda and Darry's arms draped over my shoulder, holding me close. So many emotions are going through me at once. Fear, relief, sadness; all of them spiraling in my stomach all at once. I feel like I want to throw up, but I don't. It just comes up in salty streams pouring down my cheeks.

"Ponyboy!" Soda exclaims, holding me even closer than before.

Darry does the same, and kisses my forehead. "Don't be afraid, honey. It'll be all over."

Still crying, I nod my head and try to wipe my tears with my sleeve. I sniffle a little bit, before yet another crash of lightning is heard from outside. But then…

The rain stops.

The hail stops. The wind stops. The siren stops. Everything stops.

We wait a few more minutes just to make sure, but we get the same results. "I'll go check if everything is okay," Darry says before undraping his arm around me, pushes the mattress off, steps out of the tub, and walks out of the bathroom after opening the door.

A few more minutes pass, and I'm not sure if somehow the twister is still here and sucked up Darry into the wind, but I am reassured as Darry exclaims, "All clear!"

"It's… over?" I ask, as I turn to glance over at Soda. Man, what a stupid question.

"Yup. It's over, buddy," Soda says, as he flashes me one of his movie star smiles.

I smile, and the two of us step out of the tub and head for our bedroom. We don't even strip our clothes off before jumping on our bed, cleaning the wood and glass off, and finally enter the world of slumber.

* * *

><p>The morning following the tragic night is kind of bittersweet. There were some homes in Tulsa, including our neighborhood, that were destroyed.<p>

Hell, some of them are only porches now!

Luckily, no one was killed in the twister's path, which meant that Two-bit and Steve were okay.

I rest on the couch (after being cleansed of wood and glass) and read one of my favorite books, _Gone with the Wind_, and am interrupted by the front door slammed open to reveal none other than Two-bit.

"Hey, Pony," Two-bit slurs.

He's been drinking. Definitely.

"Hi, Two-bit," I greet.

Two-bit looks around the room and whistles. "Hoowee, you guys are slobs. Y'all need to clean up."

I roll my eyes. "It's because of that damn twister, Two-bit."

"Oh yeah! Speaking of twisters and destruction, I used to date this blonde…"

**Oh, Two-bit! Him and his blondes. I hope you liked it! Please review, and please don't flame! **


End file.
